Stuck In The Past
by inukagmirsanlover4eva
Summary: The ultimate betrayal and possibly a new life. Will he help her? Can she help him? A/N: This is technically my second story but I'm making a fresh start since the first never got any reviews after almost 3 months. Please let me know if I'm any good.
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: ummm, this is technically my second story, I deleted my first cuz it ROYALLY sucked. For reference **bold** is to stress something.

Please review, good or bad. I won't update till I get at least 2 reviews. Here goes nothing.............

**The Chase**

She ran.

'_He's really done it this time.' _She spread her miko powers out behind her, he was gaining on her. '_I'll have to use the subjugation beads again, but they're weakening.'_ She felt extremely worried at that prospect. '_If they break, I have nothing else to use! I have to think of someplace were I can hide. Someplace were I can live out my life without him finding me.' _One thought popped into her head. _I have no choice, it's the only place. 'What's the worst he can do? Kill me? I'm already facing that…' _With a grimace she changed directions, heading west.

* * *

He felt a tingle on the back of his neck and quickly sent his youki out to sense what was going on at his border.

'_That aura… I've felt it before. Where?' _He quickly switched directions heading for the aura. Realization dawned swiftly replaced with agitation. '_What could the miko want?' _Naraku was destroyed and their alliance had ended with his defeat._ 'And where was her hanyou pet?' _Something was not right.

He summoned his cloud to make his traveling faster.

* * *

She had just past the border when she felt **his** aura getting closer. '_Just a little longer.' _

The question was would he be the death of her or would he let her live? '_He'll probably kill me without even thinking about my request. Oh well. It's better to let __**him**__ do it if he so choose, it would be quick if he did it.' _

The miko came to a small clearing and stopped to wait, she'd felt the hanyou give up the chase at the border. '_I was right; he won't come into his brother's lands unless it's a last resort. Let's just hope he never comes.'_ With a sigh the miko fell to her knees to wait.

She didn't have long to wait. Just before she felt his aura get to the clearing she stood up. The proud taiyoukai gracefully walked out into the clearing. His silver hair glinting in the sunlight and his white kimono almost too bright to look at with the bright sun beating down on it.

'_Here goes nothing…'_

* * *

_A/N: so? Hope you liked it!  
_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank's so much for the reviews. I'm trying for 2 again before I update more. Hope you like...

**_bold and italicized _**is beast speak

**The Request  
**

"What purpose do you have to be in this Sesshomaru's lands, miko?"

He was honestly curious, despite the agitation he felt at her presence he was slightly surprised to find that the agitation was from the break in his routine and not specifically the miko in front of him.

"Sesshomaru - sama. I apologize for interrupting the solitude of your domain."

She bowed low to the Western Lord. "I have come to you to ask if I may stay in the Western Lands and make a home here in one of your villages." She looked at the ground as she asked the request, glad for all the youkai respect lessons he sister/companion had taught her. _'Okay, he's either going to kill me right here on the spot, which is more likely, or he will grant my request.' _

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked the miko over speculatively. _'She has been running a considerable distance without stopping to rest. Something has been chasing her._ Sesshomaru growled lowly at himself. _'Why should I care if a ningen miko was being chased?' _He asked himself._**'Because she ran to our lands for a reason. And she was respectful in her request. Few ningens show us youkai respect, you know.'**_ His beast answered. "Explain your reasons, Kagome."

She was surprised he had not outright killed her. _'He used my name?!' _Kagome gasped slightly. _'That is very un-Sesshomaruish.' _Kagome thought about this for a second._ 'I will not question him; he is letting me explain before he kills me at least.' _

"After the destruction of the evil hanyou, Naraku, I stayed in the human village nearby in order to heal sufficiently enough to return to my time." _Wonder if he'll kill Inuyasha for this next part? _

"After I had healed I attempted to return to my own time. It was my intent to return to the future and seal off the well, keeping the Shikon no Tama out of this time from now on."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. He knew that had been her plan and had agreed with her when she had asked his opinion three weeks ago. "I know of this plan Kagome, why tell me again?"

"I apologize, Sesshomaru - sama. I was only letting you know the events that preceded me running like a bat of hell to the west." Kagome looked up at him now and continued her story.

"Inuyasha was, needless to say, livid at the thought that I would keep the jewel from him and destroyed my only means to return to my time. Then he proceeded to attempt to kill me in order to take the jewel from me." She looked straight into the powerful taiyoukai's eyes for the next part.

_Here goes the flattery part of the plan.'_ "Knowing that you have no interest in the jewel because you have no need of its strength. And knowing that Inuyasha would have to be extremely desperate in order to step on your lands, I came to you to ask shelter from your half-brother." She tried to plead with her eyes, willing him to, for once, not be the fabled ningen hater that she knew he was. _'Please understand Sesshomaru!'_

Sesshomaru looked to be in thought. _**'No harm in her recuperating in the palace'**_ His beast shot at him. _'Hn.'_

"You will stay at the Western Palace tonight while this Sesshomaru thinks about your request." He turned to walk away but turned back once more, "No use letting any weak hanyou or youkai get a hold of that jewel." With that he turned and walked back out of the clearing.

'_**What was that for?'**__ 'This Sesshomaru is not nice; she now knows I do not do this because of sympathy.' __**'Baka'**_

'_Well, at least he didn't kill me.' _Kagome sank down to her knees once more. _'I will have to walk to the palace I suppose. How can I recuperate at the palace if I have to walk for two days in order to get there?!' _

She stood and started to walk when a dark shape appeared in the sky. She pulled her bow off of her back and took an arrow out of the quiver tied to her back. As the shape came lower Kagome recognized Ah-Un.

'_So I won't have to walk after all. I should have expected this from Sesshomaru, he may be the Ice Lord but he __is__ true to his word.' _She put the arrow back in her quiver and secured the bow to her back once more.

"Hello, Ah-Un. Thanks for the ride." She climbed onto Ah-Un's back and had to grab at his neck to keep herself sitting as the two-headed dragon launched itself back into the sky.

* * *

A/N: I know that un-sesshomaruish is not a word but it's for story purposes so... deal, lol. Hope you liked it, please review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: You asked for it, and I answered! Here comes Chapter 2! Again, _**bold and italicized **_is beast speak...

**The Arrival**

Ah-Un landed softly in the Palace courtyard and Kagome slid of the dragon's back. "Thanks again Ah-Un, I really appreciated it." _'Now to find the Ice Prince and find out were he wants me to stay.'_

A high pitched squeal had Kagome turning around swiftly to see a little girl about 8 years old barreling across the courtyard towards her. "Kagome - chan!"

Kagome giggled a little at the sight of the girl. _'He has been treating her well I see.'_

"Rin." The one syllable had the little girl stopping in her tracks and spinning around to look at the taiyoukai. "You will cease this un-necessary squealing and running. Kagome is hurt. You will not go rolling into her as if she were this Sesshomaru." _'Rin has always taken a likening to the miko, perhaps her staying here at the palace would do well for Rin. The miko could tutor her, I have seen the miko reading and writing so I know that she knows such things.' __**'I like your idea. She would be good for our ward.'**_

At Sesshomaru's mention of her wounds Rin spun back around and walked cautiously to Kagome. "Kagome - chan. Are you okay? This Rin will take care of you."

Kagome looked down at the little girl fondly. "I would like that Rin. I can tell you what to do."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru didn't need to look at his servant to know that he had heard him. "You will take Kagome to a room in the family wing. The one next to Rin's will do."

"Yes, my lord!" Jaken beamed at Sesshomaru then he turned to Kagome and Rin. "Come Kagome and Rin." With that the toad turned around and started walking back into the palace followed by the two females.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to his study to do some much needed paper work.

'_I will call her to my study after dinner and pose the request to her. I know that she loves children so she should accept my request quickly and I can inform her of the tasks she will need to do inside the palace.' _With that thought the taiyoukai looked down at his paper work and started reading.

* * *

Jaken opened up a door off of a long corridor and pointed inside. "This will be you room for the duration of your stay." With that the toad waddled away.

"This Rin will help you get settled. Dinner will be soon so we better look at you wounds." Rin pulled Kagome into the room and had her sit on a very large canopy bed.

'_A canopy bed! I always wanted one of these. Now I can dream about them later when I settle myself into a village. Perhaps Sesshomaru will allow me to come and visit his ward every once in a while and I will be able to stay in this bed again.' _

"Okay Kagome - chan what must this Rin do?" The girl was studying the gash down Kagome's left arm.

"Bring me my yellow bag over there and we'll get started on these, okay Rin?" Kagome smiled as she watched the little girl drag the bag to the bed.

* * *

A/N: So there it is! I hope you like it. Once again, I want reviews in order to update. I'm uping the ante this time, I want 3 for this chappie!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, this chappie took longer than the rest to get out cuz I hit a road block half way through. However, I stumbled on. Again, underline is for stressing and **_bold and italicized_** are beast speak.

without further adue, here it is, Chapter 3.....:

**Kagome's Question**

As Kagome and Rin walked back towards there rooms after dinner a voice stopped them in front of the door to the family wing of the palace. "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru - sama." Kagome said as she turned and bowed slightly. Rin barreled into Sesshomaru's leg and squeezed it. He reached down and fondly petted Rin's head. "Go to you room, Rin. Kagome will be along shortly to tuck you in, right Kagome?" Sesshomaru turned his gold eyes to Kagome and one eyebrow hiked up.

"Hai." Kagome quickly nodded, trying to break the eye contact.

"Good night Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin grinned at him and turned around and waved at Kagome. She then opened to door to the family wing and skipped down the corridor to her room.

"You wished to speak with me Sesshomaru - sama?" Kagome held her hands behind her back at waited patiently for him to begin. He looked like he was trying to find the right words in his head. _'I never realized that if you look into his eyes you actually kinda see what he's thinking. Why did I have to end up traveling with Inuyasha all those years ago? Why couldn't it have been this taiyoukai?' _Kagome gulped when she heard herself. _'Wait! What am I thinking?! I wanted to travel with the Ice Prince? The Ice Cold Assassin? I think the palace is affecting my head!' _Kagome blinked twice when she realized Sesshomaru had said her name. "Yes, Sesshomaru - sama?"

"Pay attention next time, miko." Sesshomaru glared at her slightly. _'Why does she always have a far away look in her eyes? Is she wishing to be back with my half-bastard brother?'__** 'Maybe she was thinking of being with you!' **__'Nonsense!' _Sesshomaru turned around and started walking away. "Follow this Sesshomaru to his study, we will talk there."

"Hai, Sesshomaru - sama." Kagome watched his silver hair swing back and forth and caught herself before she slipped into another day dream. _'He __will__ kill me if I keep this day dreaming up.' _She shook herself and followed him down the corridor.

* * *

"So you see, this Sesshomaru would like you to stay here instead of picking a village to settle in." He finished.

Kagoma blinked. _'He just asked me to stay in the palace! This is a dream come true!' _"So, I would stay in the room I was assigned to and take care of Rin everyday? Tutor her and be like an adoptive mother?" Kagome said this slowly making sure she had heard right. _'Please say that I am right.'_

"Hai, Kagome." Sesshomaru turned to look out the window. "Rin does not have another ningen in the palace to which she can look to. This Sesshomaru has witnessed you tutoring the kit, this Sesshomaru knows you can do these things." _'Is she going to say no?'_ Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself. _'Why does this Sesshomaru care what a lowly ningen does!' __**'Maybe she is not a lowly ningen to us. You asked her to tutor Rin because you have seen her inner strength many times. Admit it, you wanted to ask her to tutor our ward as soon as the battle with that evil hanyou had concluded.'**_ He sighed. _'You are correct. She is not just a lowly ningen. If this Sesshomaru was not a lord he might have pursued her for a mate.' __**'Lord?! Lordship has nothing to do with mating! She would make strong pups. You know this.'**_ Sesshomaru was silent, his beast had a point. Perhaps he would let her get used to the palace before he pursued her. _**'One point for me!'**_

"I will accept your offer on one condition, Sesshomaru - sama." _'Did I just say that?!' _Kagome gulped.

"You dare give this Sesshomaru conditions?!" Sesshomaru spun around and glared at her.

"It is one I do not feel you will have a problem meeting and I must know." Kagome pleaded with him with her eyes. _'Please understand! I have to know…'_

"Hn. What is this condition? This Sesshomaru will know what you require before he accepts." Sesshomaru crossed his arms and hiked an eyebrow up. _'Something she must know? This ningen confuses me.' __**'You haven't been successfully confused in a long time.' **__'You do not have to remind this Sesshomaru how long it has been since a woman has sparked his interest.' __**'You are changing already; she is good for you.' **__'Changing?' __**'You called her a woman and not a ningen.'**_ Sesshomaru blinked.

"I would like to know," Kagome looked down at her feet, "why do you use my name? You never have before."

* * *

A/N: okay, so I decided to give you a cliffie. I did this for two reasons: 1) I would like readers opinions on why they think Sesshomaru uses her name now and never has before, if I like your opinion a lot I may use it instead of what I have thought up cuz mine's kinda corny and I'm not really sure it fits Sesshomaru... and 2) I have a reason thought out but I really need to think about how he would go about saying it.

So: review, review, review... please give me opinions **why would sesshomaru call Kagome by her name _now_ but never has before...** OH! and I require 3 reviews! lol, I must have 3 more before I update, I know most people don't like to review and I know there are lots of people reading this but I really like to hear whether or not people think I'm on the right track with this story...


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'M BACK HOME!!!!! WOOOHOOOO!! You asked for it and here it comes: Chapter number 4!

Caution: there is some bad language in this chapter and prolly the next two or three chapters!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

**Respect?**

'_She wishes to know why I use her name!? This is her condition?' __**'She is simple' **_Sesshomaru turned to look out the window before he gave her his reply."Respect."

Kagome caught her jaw before it hit the floor. "You call me by my name because of the respect I showed you in the meadow?" '_That's all it took? Respect?'_

"Hai." Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "Did you think this Sesshomaru was without manners?" He hiked his brow up again.

"No Sesshomaru - sama. I did not think that you had no manners I just have never received such respect in return and it confused me is all." Suddenly another thought popped into her head. _'How could I forget him?!' _"Sesshomaru - sama, may I ask for one more thing? It is not a large thing just something I would greatly owe you gratitude for if you choose to do it."

'_Does she have no end to her demands?!' _Sesshomaru sat back down at his desk and turned pretending to be looking at his paperwork. _**'She has said it was not something large. And that she would owe you gratitude for this thing.'**_ _'Hn' _Sesshomaru put the paper down that he had started to read. "Continue."

Kagome dropped her head in respect even though he wasn't looking at her. "I would like to know if my other companions may take refuge in you lands as well. I believe that if Inuyasha can not get to me that he will surely go after my friends next and most likely he will go for my son first." '_Please.' _She pleaded internally.

"I wonder if Kagome is okay?" Sango sighed and sat down next to her fiance. "You would think Inuyasha would have came back and told us she made it safely."

"Don't worry Sango, my dear. She is safely in her own time by now." Miroku looked over at her with sympathetic eyes. _'She misses Kagome. She was like a sister to her.'_

Sango looked over at the kitsune sleeping on the far mat. "I just get the feeling that something isn't right." She looked over at Miroku with worried eyes.

"Do you want me to travel to the well tomorrow and see if Inuyasha is there at the God Tree?" He rubbed Sango's back looking at her butt with wanting eyes.

"Don't even think about it hentai!" A loud crack could be heard throughout the village. "And yes, I would like you to go see if he is there, it would make me feel better to know." Sango got up smiling at the red mark she had left on his cheek and went to her mat and laid down. "I think Shippou and I will go with you. He is worried about her too."

'_That bitch!' _He had followed her scent to the western border. Now he was pacing back and forth at the border waiting for Sesshomaru to kick her off his lands. _'First she kills Kikyo then she takes the jewel from me!'_ His red eyes flashed. _'Blood! I want her blood!' _

A thought hit him. He knew how to get her out of the west. He leapt up into a tree to rest for the night. _'In the morning I will go to Edo. That will bring her to me! THAT __BITCH!'_ He grinned sadistically tomorrow was payback time.

A/N: I'm back in action baby! While I was gone I got a major load of fresh ideas for this story! Reviews be damned, I'm back and I'm hot! next update will be here by wednesday, I'm going to Ohio for the mother's day weekend or I would update sooner.

P.S.: **please review anyways!**


End file.
